


El primer beso del año

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Party, Sappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Sanji tiene una tradición especial: comenzar el nuevo año besando a alguien. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión está teniendo muchas dificultades para cumplir su peculiar "misión"... ¿Podrá conseguirlo?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	El primer beso del año

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda

Sanji tenía una tradición especial que llevaba a cabo cada 31 de diciembre: comenzar el nuevo año besando a alguien.

Según él, esto le daba suerte en el amor para todo el año. ¡Y desde luego funcionaba! Era todo un casanova, tenía mucho éxito con las mujeres, incluso había perdido la cuenta de todas las novias que había tenido... Aunque sus relaciones duraban más bien poco, algunas ni siquiera superaban ese efímero beso de año nuevo.

Para despedir al 2019 iba a asistir a una gran fiesta en casa de su amiga Vivi, aprovechando que los padres de la peliazul estaban fuera de la ciudad.

Sanji pasó horas preparándose para el gran evento. Sabía que en la fiesta habría muchas chicas bonitas y tenía que estar perfecto para seducir a alguna. Se cepilló el cabello hasta que brilló como el oro y eligió su mejor ropa: un traje negro que resaltaba su esbelto cuerpo y una camisa azul celeste que hacía juego con sus ojos. Se miró al espejo admirando el resultado y ensayó sus poses más seductoras.

— Vamos princesa, tardas demasiado en arreglarte – se burló Niji observándole desde la puerta del baño — ¡Tardas incluso más que Reiju! - añadió, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermana.

— Yonji ya está en el coche, si no nos damos prisa se irá sin nosotros – dijo Ichiji impacientándose.

Los hermanos Vinsmoke llegaron a la mansión de la familia Nefertari cuando la fiesta ya había empezado. La sala principal estaba decorada con globos, luces de colores y pancartas que decían “¡Feliz año nuevo!”. Junto a las paredes había mesas llenas de comida y bebida mientras que la parte central de la habitación estaba despejada para tener espacio para bailar. Desde luego, Vivi sabía como organizar una buena fiesta, incluso había contratado a Scratchmen Apoo, ¡el mejor dj de la ciudad!

Sanji caminó entre las decenas de invitados que llenaban la sala, fijándose en las chicas más guapas mientras buscaba a sus amigos.

— ¡¡CAAAARNEEEE!! - oh, ahí iba uno de ellos.

Luffy pasó veloz como una flecha a su lado, casi arrastrando a Law que intentaba impedir que su novio acabase con toda la comida que había. Sanji no pudo contener una risa ante la escena.

Saludó con un gesto a Franky y Usopp que estaban preparando los fuegos artificiales que lanzarían después de la medianoche y vio al resto de su grupo de amigos en la pista de baile.

Fue hacia ellos y abrazó a Nami, Robin y Vivi, dedicándoles mil piropos sobre lo bellas que estaban en sus elegantes vestidos. Después estrechó la mano de Chopper y Brook que como siempre acudían disfrazados a la fiesta; este año iban de reno y de esqueleto. Por último, saludó a regañadientes a Zoro, que como de costumbre vestía de forma sencilla: un pantalón y una camisa blanca.

— Me sorprende que no te hayas perdido por el camino – Sanji se burló de él como solía hacer.

— Me sorprende que tú no estés ya perdido bajo las faldas de alguna mujer – replicó el peliverde.

— Oh, ¡lo haré pronto! - le aseguró Sanji, que tenía muchas ganas de cumplir su habitual tradición — Pero antes... - dijo volviéndose hacia las damas — Nami-swan, ¿me concederás el honor de ser mi primer beso del año?

— ¡Idiota! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no me gustan los hombres!? - le regañó la pelirroja dándole un golpe.

— Robin-chwan, sería tan feliz si pudiese empezar el año probando tus dulces labios – dijo probando suerte con la mayor del grupo.

— No deberías decirle eso a una mujer prometida – contestó ella mostrando, como diría su novio, su SÚPER anillo de compromiso.

— ¿Vivi...? - dijo volviéndose hacia la anfitriona, aunque no pudo terminar la frase porque Nami le volvió a golpear por atreverse a pedirle un beso a su novia.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua y decidió irse a por una bebida, estaba harto de ver al estúpido cocinero intentando ligar con cuanta mujer se le pusiera por delante. Siempre le había molestado esa actitud suya, pero desde hacía un tiempo le incomodaba más aún, hasta el punto de no poder soportar ver al rubio besando o coqueteando con alguien. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? No lo sabía...

Entretanto, Sanji ya estaba buscando a alguna chica a la que intentar seducir para cumplir su “misión” de besar a alguien. Por desgracia, no recibía más que excusas.

— ¡Tengo novio!

— ¡Estoy casada!

— Sorry, I don't speak Spanish!

— Para ti tengo novio, marido, amante, tres hijos, soy lesbiana y monja – le respondió Boa Hancock, cuyo propósito de año nuevo era romper aún más corazones que el anterior.

Sanji suspiró. ¡¿Por qué nadie le hacía caso?! Él jamás tenía problemas para ligar, pero este año estaba siendo una tarea muy complicada. Buscó a sus hermanos con la mirada, sabiendo que todos los Vinsmoke habían acudido a la fiesta con el mismo objetivo. Yonji y Niji ya estaban acompañados por unas lindas señoritas, Ichiji estaba hablando con un tipo musculoso de cabello granate, y Reiju bailaba con una hermosa chica de larguísimas piernas. ¡Maldita sea, sus hermanos se burlarían de él por meses si era el único que no encontraba pareja!

Vio a una chica alta que estaba de espaldas. Le fascinó su larga melena rubia y se acercó a ella.

— Hey lindura, ¿qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este? - le dijo con su tono más seductor.

— ¿Con quién demonios estás hablando? - dijo la “chica” girándose.

Sanji se puso pálido al escuchar su voz grave y ver la pequeña barba rubia que asomaba bajo la extraña máscara que llevaba. Sí, era un tío, y a juzgar por la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, ya tenía pareja.

— Oh, perdón, me he confundido – se disculpó Sanji, huyendo para evitar enfadar demasiado al agresivo pelirrojo.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y Sanji seguía sin nadie a quien besar. Miró el gran reloj que había colgado en la pared. ¡Faltaban solo unos minutos para la medianoche! ¡Tenía que encontrar a alguien pronto!

— Parece que tienes problemas, cejillas – le sorprendió la voz de Zoro tras él.

Sanji rodó los ojos. ¡¿Es que ese maldito cactus no podía dejarle tranquilo ni un minuto?! ¡¿Tenía que estar siempre molestándolo?! ¡Lo odiaba tanto! Aunque al mismo tiempo lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos... Era demasiado confuso lo que le hacía sentir, así que Sanji no quería pensar mucho en ello. No esta noche, al menos.

— ¡Déjame en paz estúpido marimo! - replicó Sanji — No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, tengo que...

Su voz quedó silenciada por las campanadas del enorme reloj.

— ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! - exclamaba todo el mundo con alegría.

Pero Sanji no estaba para nada feliz. ¡Estaba seguro de que tendría un año horrible si no cumplía con su particular tradición!

Los invitados pasaron corriendo junto a Zoro y Sanji, dirigiéndose al jardín en el que realizarían un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. El peliverde dio un paso para ir con los demás pero el cocinero le retuvo agarrándolo de la manga de la camisa.

— ¡Espera! - le dijo el rubio — ¡Ayúdame a encontrar a una chica a la que besar! - estaba tan desesperado que estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda al marimo.

— ¡Ni hablar! - replicó Zoro molesto, pero Sanji siguió sujetándole para que no se fuese.

— ¡Vamos, seguro que conoces a alguna! ¡¿Qué hay de tus primas?!

— ¿Kuina y Tashigi? ¡Ja! ¡Tendrías que convertirte en una katana para ser atractivo para ellas! – respondió Zoro riendo, ya que las gemelas no tenían el menor interés en romance.

— ¿Y Kaya?

— No seas tonto, esa solo tiene ojos para Usopp.

— ¿Koala?

— ¿No te enteraste? Comenzó a salir con el hermano de Luffy – respondió el peliverde, empezando a perder la paciencia.

— ¿En serio? ¿Con Ace? - preguntó el rubio sorprendido, puesto que creía que el pecoso ya tenía pareja.

— ¡No idiota, con Sabo! ¡Ace sigue con Marco!

Sanji continuó insistiendo un buen rato. Todo el mundo estaba ya en el jardín, se habían quedado a solas en la gran sala. Ya no había música y las luces estaban apagadas, solo las tenues luces del jardín que se filtraban por las ventanas iluminaban sus siluetas. Varias venitas se marcaban en la frente del peliverde, ¡estaba harto de ese cocinero pervertido!

— ¿Y qué me dices de...? - Sanji no dejaba de preguntar por distintas chicas.

— ¡Maldita sea, cállate ya! - exclamó el peliverde, que había llegado al límite de su paciencia — ¡Aquí tienes tu estúpido beso de año nuevo!

Antes de que el cocinero pudiera protestar, Zoro le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y juntó sus labios con fiereza.

Sanji había dado muchos besos a lo largo de su vida, pero aquel beso... Fue diferente. No podría explicar por qué, simplemente se sentía distinto a todos los demás.

El beso duró unos segundos más de lo normal. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirándose en silencio por un rato, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Sanji estaba paralizado. Se suponía que debería estar enfadado con el marimo, gritarle o darle una patada, pero no era capaz de moverse. Sentía aún el calor de aquel beso en los labios, y otra sensación cálida extendiéndose por su pecho. Era algo que ninguna mujer, ni ninguna persona en general, le había hecho sentir nunca.

Lentamente, Sanji se acercó de nuevo al peliverde. Apoyó una mano en su mejilla, puso la otra detrás de su nuca, y unió sus labios de nuevo.

Zoro le abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. En ese momento ambos sonrieron a través del beso. Habían estado confundidos durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora, con ese simple gesto, ambos lo comprendieron todo:

Estaban enamorados.

Afuera habían comenzado los fuegos artificiales. Su luz atravesó las ventanas, iluminando todo a su alrededor de colores.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y ¡Feliz año nuevo! :)


End file.
